This invention relates generally to a foot swing, and more particularly to a portable foot swing for use with or under a structure.
Whether people are learning or working, staying focused in a world of distraction can be very difficult. For example, these days, children are so mentally stimulated by computers, tablets, televisions, smart phones, etc. that it can be very difficult for them to focus on a single operation as their minds are scattered by all of the things they are exposed too.
One area where focus is particularly important is in the education of our children. Children need to be able to focus on the lesson that is being taught by their instructors. Often the children are day-dreaming or are so distracted that they simply cannot comprehend what is being taught or simply do not hear what the instructor is saying. Another area of concern is the need to move or fidget while sitting at their workstations or desks. This need to move is often the result of excess energy, learning disabilities, or from disorders such as Attention Deficit Disorder (ADD) or Attention Deficit Hyperactive Disorder (ADHD), Autism or Asperger's, and Sensory Processing Disorder (SPD). It has been found that movement can often times provide a calming effect and/or stimulation to the brain for children at their workstation or desk and allow them to better focus on the lessons being taught. Instead of allowing children to get up and move around the classroom, which would distract other children, the children need to be able to move and refocus at their workstation or desk without additional distractions to the class.
Accordingly, there is a need for a foot swing that provides motion to refocus a child's mind to the task at hand and provide sensory input.